As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51441, there is proposed a technique in which a control device of an automatic driving vehicle switches from manual driving to automatic driving by switching to the automatic driving when not detecting override.
However, the conventional example disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51441 does not consider changes in driving characteristics during the switching from the manual driving to the automatic driving. Accordingly, the conventional example has a problem that an occupant feels uneasy during the switching from the manual driving to the automatic driving.